random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Magic Begone
(Formerly) (Working status on project unknown) |origin = America|language = English|seasons = TBA|episodes = TBA|time = 30 mins|companies = Ivy Fox Productions|channel = The Steamed Clams Channel|run = June 18th, 2019-|starring = TBA}} Black Magic Begone '''is an animated series. Plot 9 teens end up becoming protectors of the universe under the guidance of Kokichi the Dragon: Maya the Hyena, Gemini the Rat, IQ the Owl, Moonbeam the Raven, Dezyn the Bunny, Alizala the Cat, Jessica-Mackenzie the Chinchilla, Pascal the Newt and Susie the Dog. They travel to different worlds and destroy the black magic there. Project History Black Magic Begone was first thought up by the local Iroha-loving gal Jennifer Sorenrulescool5. Two writers soon hopped onto the show once it was created, and the first writing team was born. The show, however, faced multiple problems in production and was put in development hell for months, with one of the writers stepping down from their post and the other writer's working progress was unknown. The creator still held on, and after around 8 months in development hell, the first episode finished production, with an old friend of the creator joining the team. The show finally aired on June 18, 2019 to rave reviews. Black Magic Begone takes inspiration from Supernoobs, Welcome to the Wayne, Robotboy and Gravity Falls. The show itself is a crossover series with a unique main cast of characters. Characters ''Note: Users CANNOT be in the series in any way. Characters and OCs similar to them can appear once, but only the characters listed below will have a large amount of appearances.'' Main Protagonists * '''Maya '''is a hyena, the first member of the gang and the reincarnation of Jacquette. She's an energetic and loves sports. She's also cocky and sassy, but means well. Her weapon is an arming sword, and later uses fire powers. * '''Gemini '''is a rat, the second member of the gang and the reincarnation of Kristy. She's a sarcastic mischievous rat that enjoys to steal. Her weapon is a scythe, and later uses acid powers. * '''IQ '''is an owl, the third member of the gang and the reincarnation of Per. He's the smartest member of the group who acts as a strategy planner. His weapon is a war hammer, and later uses the powers of xenoglossy, clairvoyance and mind control. * '''Moonbeam '''is a raven, the fourth member of the gang and the reincarnation of Shyama. She's the of the cast, and is more aware than the others. She likes to meditate and doesn't jump in danger fast like the others. Her weapon is a halberd, and later uses the powers of necromancy. * '''Dezyn '''is a rabbit, the fifth member of the gang and the reincarnation of Sunder. Despite being a bunny, he thinks he has a cat's heart (Possibly due to Sunder himself). He has short term memory loss and gets everybody's name wrong. In the first few episodes, he could only mew, but later in the series, he can speak freely. His weapon is a bludgeon, and later uses concussion beams. * '''Alizala '''is a cat, the sixth member of the gang and the reincarnation of Deziree. Originally, she hated her job, but got use to it. She's very posh and is Dezyn's boyfriend, and thinks his cat-like personality cute. Her weapons are daggers, and later uses the powers of good luck. * '''Jessica-Mackenzie, sometimes referred as Jessica '''for short, is a chinchilla, the seventh member of the gang and the reincarnation of Yasu. She's a token gamer who loves to play video games, and will kick your ass in Super Smash Brothers. Her weapon is a grenade launcher, and later uses magician powers. * '''Pascal '''is a newt, the eight member of the gang and the reincarnation of Adrino. He's shy and likes to wear hoodies. His weapon is a battle axe, and later uses ice powers. * '''Susie is a dog, the ninth and final member of the gang and the reincarnation of Fallon. She’s a goofy happy-go-lucky girl who is somewhat lazy but tries her best, and is very creative. Her weapon is a longsword, and later uses shapeshifting powers. * Kokichi is the guider of the heroes, and the twin brother of Kuro. He's calm and his faithful in his choices. He is blessed with immortality, as he is over a million years old. Villains *'Kuro' is the main villain of the show, and Kokichi's twin brother. He sends his servants down to worlds to fill them with black magic. He also hates jokes and music for some reason. *'Alpha' is the leader of the 6 Deadly Wolves, a gang created by Kuro. He's savage and won't let anything get in his way. He is killed in episode 24. *'Beta' is the second-in-command of the 6 Deadly Wolves. Unlike the others, shes less sadistic and has a strong beating love for IQ. *'Mu' is the main fighter of the 6 Deadly Wolves. He has a love for fighting and wishes to be second in command for Alpha. He is killed in episode 24. *'Uplison' is the second main fighter of the 6 Deadly Wolves. He's sarcastic an manipulative. He is killed in episode 24. *'Pi' is the smartest member of the 6 Deadly Wolves. He boasts about his iq a lot and is the rival of IQ himself. He is killed in episode 24. *'Omega' is the most cowardly and least-powerful of the 6 Deadly Wolves. She's Alpha and Beta adopted daughter, but Alpha ignores her and hates her. She reforms with Beta, and the gang treat her like a little sister. *'Natalie' is Maya and Rodney's descendant. She is ambitious yet rational, and has an explosive personality. *'Tanya' is Susie and Kegan's descendant. She's basically Susie 2, and doesn't really know what's going on half the time. *'Aarhus' is Pascal and Doris's descendant. He uses esoteric speech, and cunning, smug and prideful. Imagine him like Raymond from OK K.O. pretty much. *'Taurus' is Gemini and Douglas’s descendant. He is straightforward, honest, cool and a collected type. *'Bretta' is IQ and Sakshi’s descendant. She's pedantic, a nihilist, and probably watches Rick and Morty. *'Starlight' is Moonbeam and Josse’s descendant. She's very agile, laconic, and loves pick fights. *'Jacqueline' is Jessica-Mackenzie and Nikomachos‘s descendant. He's bitter and angry, probably an incel. *'Ganter' is one of Dezyn and Alizala’s descendants, and brother of Centala. He has an energetic, emotional and talkative personality. *'Centala' is one of Dezyn and Alizala’s descendants, and sister of Ganter. Basically IQ 2. Allies *'Rodney' is Maya's crush who is an Ermine. He's a laid back casual jokester, and feels lonely a lot. *'Douglas' is Gemini's crush who is a Thorny Devil. He's overly defensive and insecure, openly combative, and seems usually not very friendly but is a big softie once you get to know him. *'Sakshi' is IQ's crush who is a Leopard. She is a skilled fighter and is very serious all the time. *'Josse' is Moonbeam's crush who is a Beaver. Like Rodney, he's laid back and casual, but very analytical and intelligent. *'Nikomachos' is Jessica-Mackenzie's crush who is an Opossum. He's a sly boye that likes snack foods and arcade machines. *'Doris' is Pascal's crush who is a Fox. She acts responsible and is trustworthy, dogmatic, but is a tad bit shy. *'Kegan' is Susie's crush who is a Red Panda. He's excitable, daring, and obsessed with treasure hunting and swords. *'Lela' is a mysterious cat-alien creature, who has known Kokichi and Kuro from way back. She helps the gang discover their powers in episode 20. The Original Gang *'Jacquette' is a lynx that lives in Maya's spirit. She had power over fire due to a curse, and was killed by Kuro thousands of years ago. *'Kristy' is a weasel that lives in Gemini's spirit. She had power over acid since birth, and was killed by Kuro. *'Per' is a falcon that lives in IQ's spirit. He had powers of xenoglossy, hypnosis and chairgustance since birth, and was killed by Kuro. *'Shyama' is a snowy owl that lives in Moonbeam's spirit. She had powers of necromancy and summoning after learning an ancient technique, and was killed by Kuro. *'Sunder' is a cat that lives in Dezyn's spirit. He had low engery-manipulation and concussion beam powers due to an experiment, and was killed by Kuro. *'Deziree' is a fossa that lives in Alizala's spirit. She had extreme luck from a blessing she’s deliberately acquired, and was killed by Kuro. *'Yasu' is a mink that lives in Jessica-Makenzie's spirit. She had magician powers due to a genetic mutation, and was killed by Kuro. *'Adriano' is a jerboa that’s lives in Pascal's spirit. He had power over ice from birth, and was killed by Kuro. *'Fallon' is a silver fox that lives in Susie's spirit. She can shapeshift due to a cursed artifact, and was killed by Kuro. Episodes Episodes in bold have been finished Season 1 # [[/And so it Begins/|'And so it Begins']] - 9 teens end up becoming heroes and must face their first challenge together. # Getting to Know You - While hiding during a particularly rough battle, The gang decided to tell everyone their past stories. # Dezyn and Alizala - The gang (Minus Alizala) get tired of Dezyn's cat-like instincts, which causes him to run away with Alizala, only for the lovers to get captured by Kuro. # Moonbeam to the Rescue - After everyone minus Moonbeam get captured by Kuro, Moonbeam must save them. # /Engulfed by Black Magic/ - The heroes get possessed by Kuro's black magic. # The Gang Write an Episode - This was originally a Wishfart episode, but then I just decided to let the gang write it out. I hope this works.... # Puppies and Purries - The heroes get lost in the world of Pound Puppies. Meanwhile, Alizala and Susie get into an affair with the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries. # Talkative Bunny - IQ and Moonbeam end up making Dezyn talk, and everyone is stoked! But, everyone gets annoyed by his forgetfulness of their names. # To the Ends of the Earth: Part 1 - After Kuro releases Black Magic upon 3 worlds, the gang split up to destroy all of it. In Moonbeam, Dezyn and Alizala's world, they meet Dib, a young boy, who helps them on their part of the quest. # To the Ends of the Earth: Part 2 - In Maya, Pascal and Susie's world, they enter a building called the Wayne, filled with Black Magic. Along the way, they meet Team Timbers, who helps them on their part of the quest. # To the Ends of the Earth: Part 3 - In Gemini, IQ and Jessica-Mackenzie's world, they meet Kitty Bobo, a young cat whose goal gets him taken over by Black Magic. The trio must finish the last part of the quest and save Kitty Bobo. # Allies you Seek, Allies you Get - Kokichi send the heroes to find allies. # The 6 Deadly Wolves - The gang, with their new allies, meet insufferable villains. # The Reformed Omega and Beta - Beta, after seeing how Alpha is making her adopted daughter suffer, reforms with Omega. # An Intergalactic Court Case! - Kuro and Alpha decide to take the crew, Beta and Omega to court, in the style of Danganronpa. # One Day Off - Kokichi decides to give the heroes one day off from their duties. # Rolling Jessica - Jessica-Mackenzie Ian put in charge of taking care of Omega while Beta tries to bond with IQ. Dying to go to a gaming competition, Jessica brings Omega with her, unknowing to her that the whole competition is just a plot set up by Pi and Uplison. # The Wishes Consuming us All - Mu, drived by his need to be Alpha's second-in-command, fights Beta and some of the allies to prove himself. # /Infected Elementies/ - A crossover with The Elementies, Kuro finds the main 10 Elementies and infects them all with black magic, turning them into powerful monsters. The gang are in a hassle to defeat all 10, but can they do it? # Called By the Past - Gemini, Susie and Pascal accidentally discover about Lela, and brings the gang to her in order for some help. # Oh Wow it's the Supernoobs Crossover (No Surprise There) - The crossover with Supernoobs has finally happened yay. # How to Control Your Powers (With Help from Lela) - Lela comes back to help the heroes with their powers. # Keeping the Truth Hidden - Kokichi discovers about Lela and forbids the gang from seeing her. The gang has their suspicions about his behavior, but can they find it out? # Good Ridance, Deadly Wolves - In one finale chance to spare his crew to death, Alpha plans a full on attack to kill Kokichi once and for all. # The Truth Revealed - Kokichi, in a state of panic, decides to tell the heroes about his relationship with Kuro, the birth of the war, and the truth of their pasts. # A Finale Battle - It's the final(?) battle of the war, and everyone is ready. Who will win: The heroes, with their past revealed and powers alive, or Kuro, with his black magic and no longer pesky wolves at his side? Game TBA Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Black Magic Begone Category:Ivy Fox Productions